Edward's family ruinion
by pandapig7
Summary: Edwards mother is alive? and a vampire? and Edward dosn't know? see the runion of Edward and his mother. PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME WHEN I START GETTING REVIEWS ILL POST THE ENDING
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth's pov is the preface

Elizabeth Mason's POV

"Honey why didn't you dress up like a ballerina for Halloween like I told you" a mother exclaimed at her child. "Because I suck at dance, I swear one day that ballet studio is going to come back to haunt me then it will burn to ashes, so screw being a ballerina, I wanna be a VAMMPIRE!" As mean and offended as I felt something to me one day I would meet her and I would see her standing next to Edward, now why she would be with Edward I had no idea, but one thing was for sure, I would defiantly see her with him.

Bella's POV

So I was sitting in my cottage with Renesmae just talking Jacob as usual Edward was out hunting for his 99th birthday with Jasper and Emmet, when Carlisle knocks on my door. Hmmm, that's strange, I thought, the rest of the family doesn't usually come over, let alone Carlisle. So I opened the door shooing Renesmae away knowing that the only reason he decided to come over now was probably to keep something from Edward. So Carlisle comes in with an excited expression on his face. "Okay, so here's the thing, when Elizabeth Mason asked me to "save" her son I didn't tell you that I also "saved" her." In my head I'm thinking _what why didn't Edward tell me?_ " I know" he says seeing the confusion in my face, "but here's the thing Edward doesn't know, when I changed her and she "woke up" a day earlier than Edward she asked me two favors, 1, that I was to tell Edward nothing of her transformation, and 2, that for his 100th birthday that she be allowed to surprise him."

"And why Carlisle, are you telling me this, and why now?"

"Because I can't not think about this when it's getting close, I need you to help to keep him out of my thoughts, Are you in?"

"I'm in but for me to keep up my shield I'm going to have to avoid "pleasure" with Edward, and he's not going to like that."

"Good idea, here's Liz's phone #, if it doesn't work don't worry she'll contact you." Carlisle saw the confusion in my face, "don't worry she has a gift of her own."

Edward's POV

So I had just gotten back home from my birthday hunting trip with Jasper and Emmet when I was surprised that I couldn't hear Carlisle nor Alice, Bella must be up to something I thought to myself, any way it didn't matter, all that mattered was that it was my birthday and Bella always found a way to make it some of the best nights ever, so I was surprised to find that she was at the main house instead of our cottage. I walked in the house where Bella is then at my sied in a millisecond in an embrace and kissed me slightly. I took her hand, "Well I'm ready to head home Bella."

Then to my surprise she replied, "actually I was hoping we could hang out here tonight."

"WHAT?!?!?!?"

"Well it's just that……that," I then remembered about how I was being kept from Alice and Carlsile's thoughts.

"What is it that you Alice and Carlisle are keeping from me anywho?"

"Let'ts just say you're going to have a wonderful 100th birthday." As confused as I still was I knew I wasn't going to get much more, so I just let it drop, still furious that my night wasn't what I hoped it to be.

Please review for me I have the story finished but it is open to sugestions.


	2. Chapter 2

**If you have allready read this chapter please read the ending again due to reviews that are completly true I have decieded to rewrite/made longer Bella's pov and Edwards pov will be longer and in the next chapter. Thank you for your support and I appologize for the changes but they just needed to happen.**

**Bella's POV**

It had been six-months since Carlisle had told me abut Edward's mother. Edward was once again away hunting just giving him something to do because I was still refusing to spend nights with him. Anyway I was just sitting at my desk working on some plans for Renesmae and Jacob's house when I heard a knock at my door, it scared me a little when I realized that I didn't recognized the scent. I opened the door to see a beautiful woman apx. 20 years older than Esme, she had beautiful brown hair and the moment she spoke I knew exactly who she was she simply said "Hello Bella" and pulled me into a tight embrace at that moment I knew she could only be one person…………Elizabeth Mason.

"I know who you are," I said to her "but….how do you know who I am, let alone find where I live."

"Like Carlisle said I have a gift of my own, you see I like to call it mothers instance because like Edward I can also read minds, but I can only read Edward's mind and those who have affected his life the most, you, although only when you remove your shield, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jacob, and Rensemae. On the other hand distance has never been an issue" It seemed as if hours had gone by as I just stood there in awe until she finally spoke breaking the silence by saying, "I see you like my ring."

"Oh," stuttering, "did you want it back, I'm sorry I didn't know."

"No, No," she stopped me, "I gave that to Edward before I became ill, the day after his father died, keep it. For a while to keep my distance from Edward I had been living in Arizona, from the night I saw you that Halloween I knew that you would end up with Edward, I guess you could call it mother's intuition."

"What?!?!?," was all I could say.

"Remember that halloween where you wanted to be a vampire but your mother insisted you be a ballerina, well i just happened to see you that night and even then I knew that for somereason in the future I would see you standing next to Edward."

"Realy?" she nodded her head. "WOW, so how exactly does your gift work?"

"In my 100 years I have found that I can read the mind of Edward and anyone that is close to him, I can usually tell where hes headed, I don't have a vision or anything I just simply ....know, I can somewhat do what Jasper can do, I can feel the emotions of Edward at anytime, so realy all I am is a mother that knows her son very well."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did, but sure go adead ask away."

"Edward has always claimed that when he left me he was in pain too, some how I have a hard time believing that, was he realy as bad as he says he was or is he just saying that so it makes him feel better?"

"What kind of a question is that?" Liz put her hands on my sholders then. "He downplays it so much so you will feel less guilty, he was so much more out of it than you were, he went back on his ways of hunting, he never said a word to anyone, he denied his thirst for 3 months. Bella you will never understand how much Edward loves you, he is lost without you, and as much as you like to deny it, he loves you more from what I have seen. When he left it was as if you left him, it was only a matter of time before he ...............ended his life, he had planned on it many times but failed the last plan he came up with would have worked but thank goddness you got there when you did. Bella thank you so much............for the happiness you have given me........for the happiness and life you have given my son."

I was speechless. I would have never dreamed he felt that way but she was wrong about one thing................I do love him more than he loves me.

"So are you ready to start plaa….aa, I'll be back later Edward's on his way back, you might want to have Jacob come by within the next hour so Edward doesn't get suspicious about my scent, I'll see you soon." She then embraced me and left. I simply stood there in shock, thankfully Jacob came by to pick something up for Renesmae so I didn't have to worry abou7t calling him, thankfully he didn't seen to notice my statue like self. Like Elizabeth had said Edward got home an hour later.

**please review for me the story is finished but until i get some reviews im not going to take the time to post it, if you have your own oppinions on how i sould finish the story im open to ideas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**For the most part this remained the same as it was when it was apart of chapter 2 but I did make some changes. Thank you for being so patient with my changes and updates to the story, keep up the reviews even if you dont like my writing please review.**

This chapter is short and dosent have a lot to do with the plot but I had to stick it in there knowing even if I didnt put it in there it would still be a conflictt even if it wasn't mentioned.

**Edward's POV**

Okay, I thought to myself, I've got it all worked out, Bella and I will spend the night together, it's been six-months, I've got it all worked out, my plan will work, after all its our anniversry, I thought to myself walking home from yet another hunting trip. But the second I stepped through the door and saw Bella's face my plans quickly changed. She was frozen in place with a blank stare, the same face I had when I found out that she was pregnant only difference, she had a slight hint of a smile in her eyes. I quickly rushed over to her side pulling her into an embrace stroking her hair, all I could say was, "Bella, love, what's wrong?"

In almost a cry she asked "Where's Alice and Carlisle?"

"They went up to Alaska to visit Tanya and hunt some polar bears."

I picked her up and cradeled her in my arms where I stood there silently she traced her fingers up my arm, she had no idea how wonderful that felt. She leaned her head on my sholder and I bruried my face in her hair.

I finaly had to speak up and ask "Bellla its our aniversry, No one is here you don't have to worry about your shield, we can just be man and wife tonight, just the two of us, please Bella, I love you and I cant stand not to spend this night with you, you are the best gift life has given me, of all nights PLEASE can we have sex, I love you Bella......more than you will ever know."

Before I could even think she was kissing me with passion I hadn't felt from her in over 6 months, I still confused about the sudden passion from her, and in the next second we were on the big white bed. If Bella were human I swear she would be crying with joy, I could see the joy in her eyes as our bodies slowly intertwined together. For the first time in a long time I felt joy, she felt joy, it was our aniversry, and we were together.

It was twelve hours later till the sun finally cam up and I pulled slightly away from her to speak. "Bella, love, I want to truth and nothing but the truth, please?"

I could see the pain in her eyes when she spoke, "it depends on what you want to know."

"You know what I want, I want to know what secret you, Carlisle, and Alice have been keeping from me and what caused you to be so frozen when I got home, If you've found someone else I understand I can take it but after these past few hours I highly doubt that, just tell me I don't care how bad it is just tell me."

I could see her speculating what to say as she spoke "Carlisle told me some things that he's been keeping out of his thoughts for years, for your 100th birthday we decided to tell/ show you now that the time is getting close it's hard not to think about it that's where the secrecy comes in as far as my reaction when you got home that was from shock about the surprise, It's going to be your best birthday surprise yet, promise, I love you Edward."

"As I love you" hearing that then puzzled me, what could Carlisle have known for years that he could just now surprise me with. At that moment I could hear the phone ring, Bella answered it, it was Alice, Bella then hung up the phone and she was back in her clothes before I could ask what was going on.

She saw it in my face and said " Alice is on her way home, I'm going up to Alice to plan out your birthday, I have some samples coming over later today for Renesmae's house so I'm going to need you to stay here." As mad as I was I knew I wasn't going to win this one so I just let her go and then she was gone.

**This chapter is short I know but its in the next few chapters that it starts to get interesting. Please Please Please review the more reviews the faster i get the story typed up. Just a quick shout out to Well Hi there, Hazelbunny, and most of all Accept the Unaccepted for helping write my story if you get the chance read Accept the Unaccepted's stories as well as review her stories. One more thing that would help me with my writing vote in the poll that I curently have up on my profile.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is short but it was something that had to be put in somehow to make it flow better.**

Bella's POV

Several hours later Alice and I were finaly at Tanya's place, everyone was there, Carlisle, Esme, Jacob, Nessie, Jasper, Emmet, Roaslie, and all of Tanya's family, before I could even say anything Nessie was leading me into the other room where Elizabeth Mason stood. Once again she greeted me with a joyful, "Hello Bella."

"Why aren't you in the other room with everyone else?", I asked confused.

"we all know how Edward can get, I figured it would be best if he saw me first rather than the rest of his family, and I'm sorry about scaring you yesterday."

"Oh no it's fine I was more shocked then scared…….so as far as the party is concerned I figured we would…….." Elizabeth and I then went into planning mode along with Renesmae and every now and then Alice would com in room telling us how to things to make it better. After a while we began to get annoyed and just put Alice in charge of all decorations. I wasn't sure what it was but sao quickly I began to feel a motherly emotion towards Elizabeth, an emotion that I could feel towards Rene'.

Two days later Alice saw a version of Edward coming to see what was up so I decided it was time to head home.

**The next chapter Edward meets his mom so stay tuned.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's short but when you get to the end you'll realize why I cut it off.**

Bella's POV

It was the morning of Edward's birthday, Jasper and Emmet had taken Edward out hunting two days before up in Canada to let Elizabeth time for last minute peperations. When we were talking I once slipped and called her mom although she didn't seem to mind at all, it felt right being able to call her mom. At 7 am it was time to meet up with the Family in the meadow.

The second I was in the clearing Edward was in an embrace with me and kissing me but Emmet and Jasper quickly had a hold of him if it weren't for Jasper calming me down the problem whould have been me on Edward. Edward would have been easy for Jasper to calm if it weren't for my confusing shield. Emmet and Jasper still having a strong grip on Edward made Edward pissed.

He finaly spoke up with words that pained me as he begged, " Please Bella, love, I want you, I want to hold you in my arms and tell you that I love you, I want to come home in the evenings after a long day and see you eagar to make love with me, I want to be with you and kiss you and never have to let you go, I want to lay next to you in bed and not have to worry about you're stupid shield going away, I want you and only you, can't you see that Bella."

Hearing that made me feel all the pain I had when he left me.

After two minutes of silence I finaly spoke up, " Edward, can't you see that I am in just as much pain and that it must be a pretty good surprise for me to resist staying away from you this long, actually your surprise is ready now if you want to see."

"Yes please lets get this over with so I can make love with you again."

"After you see your surprise I dobut you'll want to to make love right away."

"I highly dobut that."

"You'll see," I said as Emmet and Jasper let go of him and I took his hand and we walked just above human pace back to our home.

**Edward's POV**

Bella and I were walking back to the house when I came across an unfilimar scent, Bella quickly saw the worry in my eyes and comforted me, Don't worry the senct is part of the surprise." After a few minutes we stopped at the door step from out home. "Are you ready," she asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

We walked in the house where Bella stopped me in the entry way, who ever this was they had a scent that make me think of my child hood.

I took a deep breath then she walked around the corner and simply said "Hello Edward, I've missed you."

**I will have the next chapter up within a week. Please review!!!!**


End file.
